


Loving the Priestess

by Mieldyne



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Sexual Experimentation, Shibari, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuka and Minato are lovers willing to explore new ways to bring pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving the Priestess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superhackerpriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=superhackerpriestess).



> Minato is known as Makoto here.

Makoto wasn't one for getting straight to the point with his crushes. He was nice and slow, teasing even, with his advances. He waited for a response from her and when she squealed he stopped, leaving her whimpering and his withdrawal.

Fuuka was laying on their bed, bound in an intricate rope dress. The slightest movement brought her pleasure, as the red cords drew diamond patterns on her skin, framing her breasts and threaded through the lips of her moist nether. Her amber eyes hidden behind heavy lids as the owner breathes steadily. Makoto had her right where he wanted her, and climbed on top of the bed at last, and touches her again. His fingers feather along her inner thigh and up to a knot on her pelvis and tugged. A grin spread across the young man's face as his lover tensed in pleasure, wiggling her hips as the rope was taut against her clit.

"The sounds you make are so cute..." He commented, moving over Fuuka and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She responds by opening her eyes partially and throwing her arms around his neck. She seemed really eager for him.

"Shameless..." He shook his head gently, but he was glad she was enjoying it so much. Makoto's other hand cupped a plump breast of hers, rolling it in his palm and then pinching the erect nipple. He felt her jolt for a split second, then gasp when he moved his other hand again. Soon the teal haired woman was pressing herself up against him, and he responded with pushing his fingers past her pink, wet folds and hear her moan boldly.

Now she was kissing him in return, becoming less and less of that shrinking violet he always known her as. It excited him too, as he pleasured her from under her bondage. She continued to play the role of submissive though, laying on her side and lifting one of her slender legs for him. Makoto was so lucky to have such a beautiful, graceful lady to love, who knew just what she wanted. With her permission to continue onward, Makoto pulled the section of rope to the side. And his sex met with hers, slowly at first so she could adjust. He kept a steady hand on her thigh and rolled his hips forward and back, feeling her fingers against his free hand, curling hers with his. Their eyes locked and she smiled all while in the throes of passion, yelping in pleasure as they copulated. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. And he saw nothing but sparks when they climaxed at once.

\+ + +

When they were finished, he helped her get clean in the shower after. Fuuka giggled as he left kisses along her shoulder blade, and to her neck after they both were clean.

They dried off and dressed in night clothes, cuddling in each other's arms as lovers. To dream of a good future together and other ways to show their love to each other.


End file.
